The present invention relates generally to microfluidic devices, which provide for precise control and manipulation of fluids that are geometrically constrained to a small, typically sub-millimeter, scale. In particular, the invention provides microfluidic devices and related apparatus, systems, and methods.
Recently, there have been concerted efforts to develop and manufacture microfluidic systems to perform various chemical and biochemical analyses and syntheses, both for preparative and analytical applications. The goal to make such devices arises because of the significant benefits that can realized from miniaturization with respect to analyses and syntheses conducted on a macro scale. Such benefits include a substantial reduction in time, cost and the space requirements for the devices utilized to conduct the analysis or synthesis. Additionally, microfluidic devices have the potential to be adapted for use with automated systems, thereby providing the additional benefits of further cost reductions and decreased operator errors because of the reduction in human involvement. Microfluidic devices have been proposed for use in a variety of applications, including, for instance, capillary electrophoresis, gas chromatography and cell separations.
Microfluidic devices adapted to conduct nucleic acid amplification processes are potentially useful in a wide variety of applications. For example, such devices could be used to determine the presence or absence of a particular target nucleic acid in a sample, as an analytical tool. Examples of utilizing microfluidic device as an analytical tool include:
testing for the presence of particular pathogens (e.g., viruses, bacteria or fungi);
identification processes (e.g., paternity and forensic applications);
detecting and characterizing specific nucleic acids associated with particular diseases or genetic disorders (e.g., fetal diagnostics);
detecting gene expression profiles/sequences associated with particular drug behavior (e.g., for pharmacogenetics, i.e., choosing drugs which are compatible/especially efficacious for/not hazardous with specific genetic profiles); and
conducting genotyping analyses and gene expression analyses (e.g., differential gene expression studies).
Alternatively, the devices can be used in a preparative fashion to amplify nucleic acids, producing an amplified product at sufficient levels needed for further analysis. Examples of these analysis processes include sequencing of the amplified product, cell-typing, DNA fingerprinting, and the like. Amplified products can also be used in various genetic engineering applications. These genetic engineering applications include (but are not limited to) the production of a desired protein product, accomplished by insertion of the amplified product into a vector that is then used to transform cells into the desired protein product.
While currently available microfluidic devices and related apparatus, systems, and methods provide for a wide range of uses, further improvements are desirable. In particular, it would be beneficial to reduce costs associated with the production and use of microfluidic devices. It would also be beneficial to provide improved processes for using microfluidic devices.